Until Death Do Us Part
by abby99jones
Summary: Sam and Tom are feeling very loved up and decide it would be great to have a day out but what happens when the day out ends with disaster! ONE SHOT - TAM!


Hi guys, this is just going to be a one shot but a sad one which I know I won't like writing but someone has to do the tear jerkers! So any how here goes! Hope you like it and please leave me any good or bad comments as I love reading them! :D

It was a typical Saturday for Sam and Tom; they both awoke laid next to each other… naked!

"Did you have fun last night?" Tom asked as he snuggled close with Sam, feeling his body press against hers.

"Fun doesn't come close to it Doctor Tom" Sam smiled as she finally had found someone who she truly loved and knew she was safe with.

"Well we can be big kids today because we have no work and the carnival is in Holby"

Sam smirked "you really want to see me vomit don't you?"

"Maybe, then we can spend the rest of the day in bed if you do"

"Can't we just stay in bed anyway?"

"No, we'd look lazy then but if you're sick then people can know we have a reason to be in bed"

Sam laughed "you really thought this through, didn't you?"

"I always think things through; I am a very… thinky person"

The pair both laughed then got dressed before leaving the house and setting off to the carnival!

"Can you stop changing the radio station please" Sam complained as Tom was flicking from station to station.

"Okay well can we have my... erm my P!nk CD in then"

Sam instantly burst out laughing "you have a P!nk CD?"

"Yes, she is amazing! So what… I'm still a Doctor" Tom burst into song altering the lyrics as he did.

"Fair enough" Sam inserted the CD and Tom happily sang along all the way to the carnival!

They soon arrived and both looked at each other and spoke in time "you're buying candy floss!" they instantly burst out laughing.

"Well you're the gentleman so you should pay" Sam grinned cheekily.

"I think that's so stereotypical Samantha! So to prove the stereotypes wrong you should pay"

"Why do you have to be so damn smart… fine I'll pay but you pay for the rides"

"Oh… I didn't think that through at all!"

Sam laughed then they ventured into the carnival, soon Sam was full of pink fluff and Tom had opt for chocolate milkshake instead! They'd been on all of the rides, even the tea cups and Sam had managed not to vomit!

"You've done well, not vomiting once" Tom smiled.

"Well that's only because none of these rides go upside down!"

"Well there's the slingshot across town and that goes upside down"

"Do you want me to vomit on you… seriously?" Sam looked at Tom shocked.

"Well I'm kind of missing the stuff considering we aren't at work" Tom smiled swooping Sam into his arms kissing her romantically.

"Any way I think we should head home now, I'm so sleepy!"

"Sleepy… Sam Nicholls sleepy! Never thought I'd hear that considering you'd run around Afghanistan being fired at"

"Well I'm getting…" Sam stopped realising what she was saying.

"OLD!" Tom shouted as he burst out laughing "shame I'm a couple of years older than you isn't it because that must make me ancient!"

Sam giggled "can we go now then?"

"Sure gorgeous but I just want you to finish that candy floss first"

"What? Why?"

"Just keep eating it grandma!"

Sam giggled more then got to the last bit of candy floss she was just about to put it in to her mouth when she stopped seeing something shiny inside of the pink sugary snack "what's that?"

"Pull it out and see" Tom replied with a very cheeky grin on his face.

Sam was confused but pulled it out any way then froze… it was a wedding ring!

"Doctor Samantha Nicholls, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sam was speechless but then words came to her "only if we get a new car CD"

"That can be arranged" Tom leaped up and snuggled Sam close.

"I'm really sleepy still though so can we go home?"

"Sure" Tom took Sams hand and they made their way to the car then set off back home.

"Sam can you please not pretend to throw my P!nk CD out of the window… it's very precious to me!"

"Why though? We're getting a new car CD so we don't need it"

"Well I can listen to it when I'm in the shower!"

"Fine" Sam threw the CD at Tom laughing like mad but then a lorry on the other side of the road skidded and ended up in front of Sam and Tom, Tom's foot screeched down on the brakes but he didn't hit it in time! The car hit the lorry knocking both Sam and Tom unconscious!

The lorry driver quickly jumped out of his lorry with only one small cut on his hand, he dialled 999 and two ambulances arrived, Dixie, Jeff, Norman and Dom jumped out and ran towards the car.

"DIXIE IT'S SAM AND TOM!" Jeff screamed as he jumped into the car to support Sams' neck "Sam… Tom can you hear me?"

There was a small groan from Tom.

"Good lad, can you tell me where the pain is Tom?"

Tom groaned again then woke up a little more but he instantly noticed Sam, her face was dripping with blood so much so that you could barely tell it was Sam "Sam"

"Tom please stay calm" Jeff noticed that Sam's pulse was slowing down "DIXIE WE NEED SAM OUT NOW SHE'S GOING IN TO PERI ARREST!"

"COMING!" Dixie yelled, soon they had managed to get Sam on to a spinal board and then pulled her out and onto the floor.

"GET THE DEFIB DOM!" Jeff yelled as he started chest compressions.

Dom rushed the defibrillator to Jeff and he shocked Sam's still lifeless body "she's gone" Jeff cried.

"Just one more try" Dixie pleaded so Jeff tried again but they were out of luck… Sam was gone!

"Time of death 3:47pm" Jeff declared and they covered Sams' body over and took her in the ambulance to the hospitals morgue.

"We can still help Tom Dixie; you just need to stay strong!"

"I know… I can stay strong!" the pair rushed over to the car and successfully got Tom out of the car then rushed him to the ED.

"Right Zoe, we have Tom Kent…"

"TOM?!" Zoe looked in horror.

"Yeah, he has a GCS of 12, is a tacki but has been in a car crash so that's expected, possible spinal and broken leg"

"Right resus bed 2 please Jeff… was Sam with him?" Zoe asked praying Sam wasn't also hurt.

"Morgue" Jeff looked to the floor as he said this realising how heartless he sounded "erm… over on 3 please, 1, 2, 3" they carefully lifted Tom on to the bed then Jeff and Dixie left.

"Right guys I want A, B, C, D, U and E's and LFT's please, Charlie can you get a CT please"

Zoe froze "I need Nick" she whispered.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I can't do this" Zoe pulled her gloves off and ran to her office.

"Well looks like I'll be treating you then Tom"

"I want to see Sam!" Tom shouted unaware of her death.

"I know but it's best you wait for her to be cleaned up and you to be stabilised before we take you to the morgue"

"She's dead" Tom whispered as a silent tear rolled down his face, his life would never be the same…

The End! Hope you liked it! Hated killing Sam in this but just thought it was a sad storyline! xxx


End file.
